Nobody's Perfect
by Liine
Summary: Everyone has a weakness, a bad habit, and embarassing secret. And the characters from Inuyasha are no different. That's why I've set out to prove that the Inu characters are just like us, and in the process have uncovered some pretty wierd stuff.


me: hello everybody it's me again! although you've probably alredy figured that out because of the little 'me' thing that pops up right before i talk.........which is a little strange........anyway on with my story!  
  
jaken: wait! wait for me! *runs up to me panting after (quite obviously) running a long way*  
  
me: *sigh* what do you want jaken?  
  
jaken: you almost forgot to *giant dragon comes up and eats jaken* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
me: aaaaalrighty then......that was wierd.......hm........oh well  
  
broken pieces of jaken: wait!  
  
me: *starts smashing broken pieces of jaken with his ugly staff*  
  
me: why *smack* won't *smack* you *smack* die!  
  
broken pieces of jaken: *twitch twitch*  
  
me: well on with the story! ^_^ this is some stupid liitle thing that popped in my head so i thought i'd share it with you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's point of view ~  
  
"Stupid Kagome and her stupid sk-oo-l. I don't see why she goes back if she hates it so much!"  
  
(Just to let you know Inuyasha is in the the woods just outside of the campsite. Kagome and him had gotten into a LITTLE argument and he called her a well......you know, and then she threw a book at him and told him to leave. Yup that's about it ^_^)  
  
"All she ever does is nag-nag-nag! She should just go home and-"  
  
"......i feel pretty and witty and GAY!"  
  
"What's that? Is someone....singing?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly crept into the clearing where the HORRIBLE singing was coming from. He silently crept up the trunk of a tree and looked around. And who did he see? None other than-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WE INTERRUPT THIS BROADCAST FOR A WORD FROM OUR AUTHOR.  
  
THE FOLLOWING SCENES ARE IN NO WAY CONNECTED WITH THE REAL INUYASHA STORY. IT IS DERIVED FROM THE DARK CONTENTS OF THE AUTHORESS'S HEAD AND MAKE NO SENSE AT ALL. I REPEAT THE FOLLOWING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAKE NO SENSE AT ALL SO PLEASE DO NOT TAKE OFFENSE TO IT. IN FACT, THE AUTHORESSTHINKS THE PERSON ISN'T HALF BAD (but inu'chan's better! ^_^)  
  
THANK YOU.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha slowly crept into the clearing where the HORRIBLE singing was coming from. He silently crept up the trunk of a tree and looked around. And who did he see? None other than-  
  
SESSHOMARU!!! (eek! oh i'm sorry the suspense got to me carry on!)  
  
Yep! It was him. Sesshomaru was sitting in the middle of a field in a one of Rin's kimonos, although it was a little small on him, looking in a mirror and putting bows in his hair. "I feel charming! Oh so charming! It's alarming how charming i feel!"  
  
"Sesshomaru.....is....is...s- singing?....................Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *gasp*.....hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Inuyasha was laughing so hard he fell out of the tree and landed with a huge crash (similar to Kagome's 'sit' command) at the bottom, still laughing.  
  
"Who is that?! What do you want?!"  
  
Sesshomaru frantically looked around, hoping the person laughing wasn't someone he knew. Inuyasha, being the smart puppy that he is, snuck away before Sesshomaru could see him and ran laughing all the way back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
me: well..........what did you think? any good?  
  
jaken: wait! wait for me!  
  
me: 0_0 jaken! how are you......what happened to......how did you......  
  
jaken: you forgot to tell all you don't own inuyasha!  
  
me: ...............oh.....thank you jaken...........please review everybody!  
  
me:and yes i know, it was kinda sloppy and messed up and just plain wierd but hey after 4 giant pixie sticks i'd say it's pretty good! 


End file.
